The Bet
by You Might Say I'm Crazy
Summary: Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy are laying bets on which Quidditch team will win- Gryffindor or Slytherin- in the Hogwarts Quidditch Championship. But are their children as competitive as they are?


" And rememember, Rosie, never take your eyes off the Quaffle, do you understand me?"

Rose Weasley rolled her eyes, and adjusted the itchy Keeper gear she had to wear as protection. " Dad, I got it. Just please . . . can you go sit up in the stands with mom now?"

Ron looked his daughter up and down, and to his daughter's horror, he wiped at his eyes with a sniff. " A keeper. Just like your old man, Rosie Posie. And you! Nearly grown and out of Hogwarts . . . I remember when you were just a baby-"

" Dad! Please!"

" All right, I'm going, I'm going." Ron hurried up the cement steps to where families of the Quidditch players could watch the students compete. On the way up, he bumped into somebody's back, and the stranger turned around to reveal a face that was both familiar and unwelcome.

" Weasley."

" Malfoy-" Ron snarled back. " What in hell are you doing here?"

" I could ask you the same. I'm here for _my_ son. _He's_ seeker."

" And I'm here for _my_ daughter-!" Ron's face was growing dangerously red, and Hermione, five rows up and watching the exchange, stood, ready to intervene. " - you ferrety nincompoop! And she's Keeper!" He shot at the white-haired man. " _Gryffindor_ Keeper!"

" Just like you, then?" Draco Malfoy yawned, and examined his manicured hands with boredome. " I assume she's all brawn and no brains, just like her idiotic fath-"

" Oh, Draco, there you are!" A black-haired woman ran up, with a smile lighting up her whole face. " I was just saying good luck to Scorpius. And you are?"

She was looking at Ron with such joy and expectation, that he couldn't _not_ say anything to Malfoy's wife. " Weasley. Ronald Weasley."

Astoria Malfoy stuck out her hand and exuberantly shook Ron's. Draco was looking at his wife with affection, and was smirking at Ron's obvious discomfort. " Come on, Tori, we need to get good seats."

They left, leaving Ron still angry and fuming. Hermione was looking at him with a slightly worried, slightly angry expression. " Ronald, is Rose okay?"

Ron sighed. " Yeah. I just really, really want her to hand Slytherin their butts on a platter-"

There came a snort from behind them as the Malfoys sat on the bench behind their's, Draco's knee nudging Ron's back.

" Tough luck, Weasley, seeing as how my son is going to catch the snitch first!" Ron's face was going red again. Hermione laid a steadying hand on his arm. Ron's face slowly went back to normal.

" Oh, you again, Malfoy? Well, it might be news to you, but Quidditch isn't all about snitches! Bloody seekers . . . thinking they own the field . . . It's also about strategy, and goals! After all, sometimes a team can catch the snitch and still lose!" Ron exclaimed.

Draco merely smirked, but Hermione looked proudly at her husband. Ron was slightly comforted. " Fine then, Weasley. Think your little red-headed spawn can beat Slytherin? Well, why don't you put your money where your mouth is! If you have any that is . . ."

" Five galleons that Gryffindor wins!"

" Ten."

Ron narrowed his eyes. " If that's how you want to play, then twenty and not a knut less!"

" Done! If you think you can afford that much."

" Done! If you think your pride can take the loss!"

Astoria and Hermione groaned into their hands, and the game started with a sharp whistle blast.

" Slytherin Chasers, Goyle and Potter, the girl one, ladies and gents, take the Quaffle and are zooming down the pitch! Newest addition, Alice Longbottom is below, ready to help. Oh, Merlin! Bludger hits Lily Potter in the arm, shot by her own older brothers, James and Albus Potter!"

Ron heard Lily cursing her brothers out all the way up in the stands.

" Potter drops the Quaffle to Longbottom, Longbottom comes up quickly, feints to the left, and shoots- And an amazing save by Rose Weasley!"

Ron sat back in his seat, mollified for the moment. But soon his body was tensing again as the game went on. Hermione sighed. She loved a good game of Quidditch . . .well, maybe the word was liked, but she couldn't seen the obsession that most members of the Weasley and Potter clan had with the sport.

" Seekers Patil and Malfoy circling the Pitch, ladies and gents, but no sign of the snitch yet. Gryffindor chasers, Katie Wood, Alex Young, and Bryan Higgins are shooting down the field now, in the famous Hawkshead formation! Beautifully executed, and will it pay off? Yes! Another goal for Gryffindor, score 50-0!"

The game was going in Ron's favor, and quite proud of his own assistance (after all, he had trained Rose, right?), he relaxed a bit more. That's when he heard-

" And what has Malfoy seen? The snitch, ladies and gentlement, the snitch! Patil spotted what Malfoy's already diving for, and it's a close race! Will Gryffindor pull it out? Oh, Merlin above!"

Scorpius Malfoy and Estaban Patil were speeding downwards as fast as their brooms could carry them, but Malfoy was gaining precious inches, his hand stretched out-! Ron held his breath, and-

" Malfoy has caught the snitch! Scorpius Malfoy has caught the snitch! Slytherin win, 150-50, ladies and gentlemen!"

Ron fell back into his seat with a groan of frustration, and he could hear Malfoy smirking behind him.

" So, Weasley, I think you owe-"

" Sweet Circe-" They all heard Astoria say, and not expecting anything from the quietest person, they all turned to see what she was looking at.

Rose, visible by her bright red hair, was walking towards the Slytherin victory huddle, and Scorpius- Scorpius was running out to meet her, and they were- Oh, Merlin, Ron thought he was going to be sick.

" They're snogging!" Hermione gasped, completely appalled.

And they were. Rose's arms were around Scorpius' neck, on her tiptoes, as his head leaned down. One hand was around her waist, and another was tangling itself in her bright bun, bringing it down, tangle by tangle. And they were kissing. And kissing. And kissing.

" Bloody Hell-" whispered Ron, his whole body going limp. What on earth? What on the freaking earth?

Draco cursed behind him.

" You should keep the money-" Astoria said behind him. " You'll probably need it soon anyway. Weddings are very expensive."

 **AN: I feel like this idea has maybe been done before? I don't know, but I couldn't find it anywhere. I thought it was kind of cute, so I just wanted to share it with you guys. :D Review please!**


End file.
